The Final Battle for Pokemon League Championship! Max vs Red!
The Final Battle for Pokemon League Championship! Max vs Red! was the ?? episode. Plot Narrator: The day is finally here, as Max has fought all the other trainers in the League, and advanced after fighting the Elite 4. And now he must battle Red for the title of Champion. Gold: Remember the strategy I taught you. Everyone else: You can do it! Announcer: The battle between Max the challenger and Red the champion will now begin! Red: ... will both enjoy this fight. Narrator: -plays the opening- Team Rocket: I don't even know why we are here anymore. (Meanwhile in Infowars HQ in Texas) Alex Jones: I am streaming this for my friend Max, who helped put President Trump in power and stop a World War, and he will be the Champion too. I welcome Donald Trump, Ron Paul, Jesse Ventura, Roger Stone, Vladimir Putin, and David Duke. Donald Trump: I am coming because this is the battle that a follower who helped me into the office is having in order to be the Champion. Ron Paul: If only we all had Pokemon too. Jesse Ventura: And people seem to like the President very much. Roger Stone: And the New World Order is completely gone. Vladimir Putin: Good thing I hated that conspiracy too. David Duke: Yeah, I was never with you guys when we went to war with Jacob Rothschild, who is kinda old to be fighting. Alex Jones: Before the battle between my friend, Max and Red for the championship. David Duke, what topic are you informing for President Trump and Max? David Duke: I did kinda offer the info President Trump learned about the Zionists, which he then told Max about later. Professor Birch: Um, David Duke, I am talking to you in Max's behalf to thank you about the Zionists. David Duke: You're welcome. Tentacruel: -using its own Meowth- This isn't exactly the best place to watch a battle, but I didn't want to set off the crowds, and Max is obviously doing pretty well. Jacob Rothschild, George Soros, and Hillary Clinton: I hope that Max kid loses the fight, he will pay for stopping our conspiracy. Alex Jones: Looks like the championship battle is about to begin, President Trump, Roger Stone, Vladimir Putin, Ron Paul, Jesse Ventura and David Duke. Let's watch the battle. Donald, Roger, and Vladimir: Max obviously might win this. Ron, Jesse, and David: I hope he does. Announcer: Let the battle begin! Referee: Each trainer will use 6 Pokemon, and substitutions are allowed. Anonymous: Hello, Officer Jenny, we are from the group Anonymous, and we helped Max against Rothschild. We want to defend the premises against any potential extremists. Officer Jenny: What extremists are you going against? Anonymous: Police state and totalitarianism government. To be precise, corrupt members. Officer Jenny: I accept. Alex Jones: President Trump, Did you send our army to defend that stadium? It looks like that group, Anonymous is ready to defend against the corrupt members. Donald Trump: I did, also Putin sent his armies too. Trump and Putin: Soldiers, Is everything clear? Soldiers: Yes. Trump and Putin: Good! Officer Jenny: The group called Anonymous will let you know about anyone that is corrupt, so stay vigilant! For proof, the Anonymous will send you message in TV. Anonymous: -hacks the TV- Greetings World! We are Anonymous! There are still totalitarians and corrupt people around, but we will keep you safe. We are Anonymous! We are legion! We do not forgive! We do not forget! Expect us! -the message then ends- Pikachu: Pika! (I put my trust in you) Red: ... Pikachu -sends out Pikachu- Announcer: Max has sent out his Magnezone, and Red sent out his Pikachu! Referee: Now this battle can truly begin! Magnezone: -uses Thunderbolt- Red: ... use Thunderbolt Pikachu: -uses Thunderbolt- Max: ... (I will not let Gold down since he's my strategic mentor and Pikachu since he puts trust in me in taking down his Pikachu. So that's why!) Magnezone, Use more power! Ash: Good job! May: Keep it up! Paul, Barry, and Vivi: You can do this! Gold: Remember the strategies! Magnezone: -strengthens his Thunderbolt- (The clash is draw) Max: Huff... huff, You're strong but I am not giving up yet! Magnezone, Use Flash Cannon! Red: ... use Iron Tail Pikachu: -uses Iron Tail- Pikachu: -is defeated- Referee: Pikachu is unable to battle, Magnezone is the winner! Ash, May, Paul, Barry, Vivi, and Gold: -all clap for Max- Announcer: Max's Magnezone has taken down Red's Pikachu with a powerful Flash Cannon! Alex, Ron, Jesse, Donald, Vladimir, David: Max is doing well Dinesh: -arrives- Hello guys, I may have had some indirect help in exposing the New World Order, and it looks like Donald's kid mascot is beating the champion. Jacob, George, and Hillary: We are watching from our cells, the government hasn't executed us yet, and we are kinda bored with Red, so even though Max apprehended us, he should win. Norman and Caroline: You can do it Max! Pikachu: Pika! Mike Pence: This is a good battle. Tim Kaine: I heard that Hillary was arrested, but I want Red to win to punish Max for putting her in jail. Red: ... Charizard -sends out Charizard- Max: This should be easy! Gold: Charizard is double weak against Rock! Max: *thinks about it* That's it! Magnezone, Use Thunderbolt! Red: ... use Flamethrower Charizard: -uses Flamethrower- Max: Tsk! (This is super effective against Steel but since Charizard is weak to Electric, I'll use Thunderbolt to cover it!) Magnezone, Use Thunderbolt! Magnezone: -uses Thunderbolt- Referee: Magnezone is unable to battle, Charizard is the winner! Announcer: Now both teams have only 5 Pokemon, as Charizard has beaten Magnezone! Everyone: Oh dear. Max: *recalls Magnezone* Magnezone, You did a great job. Now go get some rest. *sends out Swampert* Go Swampert! Swampert: -is sent out- Max: Now Swampert, Use Surf on Charizard! Swampert: -uses Surf- Red: ... use Fly Charizard: -uses Fly- Max: Huh, what now? *hinks* Ash, May, Paul, Barry, Vivi, and Gold: What now? Red: ... now attack Max: Use Ice Beam! Charizard: -is weakened- Max: Now, Use Hydro Cannon! Swampert: -uses Hydro Cannon- Red: ... use Blast Burn Charizard: -uses Blast Burn- Announcer: The two Pokemon have used their most powerful moves for an exciting collision! Gold: The Pokemon might each have to rest a turn because of the moves they used. Charizard: -is defeated- Referee: Charizard is unable to battle, Swampert is the winner! Announcer: After a clash of attacks, Charizard went down at last! Gold: Good job Max! Dinesh D'Souza: I showed you Hillary's America, so win this. Ash, May, Paul, Barry and Vivi: Great job! Max: Huff, huff... Nice battle, Red! But it's not over yet. Red: ... Venusaur -sends out Venusaur- Max: Swampert, Use Ice Beam! Red: ... Venusaur, use Razor Leaf! Swampert: -uses Ice Beam- Venusaur: -uses Razor Leaf- Swampert: -is beaten- Referee: Swampert is unable to battle, Venusaur is the winner! Announcer: Venusaur has taken down Swampert with its Razor Leaf! Max: (I don't know how this Venusaur was strong but I have my own fire type) Go Camerupt! *sends out Camerupt* Camerupt, Use Flamethrower! Red: ... use Sludge Bomb Camerupt: -uses Flamethrower- Venusaur: -uses Sludge Bomb- Max: Camerupt, Use Dig! Red: ... use Giga Drain Camerupt: -uses Dig- Venusaur: -uses Giga Drain, which misses because the opponent is underground- Max: Camerupt, Now! Camerupt: -completes its Dig and attacks Venusaur- Venusaur: -is weakened- Red: ... use Frenzy Plant Camerupt: -uses Flamethrower- Venusaur: -uses Frenzy Plant- Referee: Venusaur is unable to battle, Camerupt is the winner! Announcer: Camerupt has erupted defeat onto Venusaur! Red: ... Blastoise -sends out Blastoise Max: Camerupt, Use Earth Quake! Red: ... use Hydro Pump Camerupt: -uses Earthquake- Blastoise: -uses Hydro Pump- Max: Camerupt, Use Eruption! Red: ... use Hydro Cannon Camerupt: -uses Eruption- Gold: Camerupt is pouring everything he has in that Eruption to counter Hydro Cannon. Blastoise: -uses Hydro Cannon- Camerupt: -smiles at Max, then faints- Max: Camerupt! *recalls Camerupt* You did your very best. Go get some rest. Go Breloom *sends out Breloom* Breloom: -is sent out- Max: Breloom, Use Giga Drain! Breloom: -uses Giga Drain- Blastoise: -is beaten- Referee: Blastoise is unable to battle, Breloom is the winner! Announcer: Breloom has rapidly drained Blastoise's chance of winning! Red: ... Lapras -sends out Lapras- Max: Tsk, Breloom. Use Giga Drain! Red: ... use Blizzard Breloom: -uses Giga Drain- Lapras: -uses Blizzard- Breloom: -is defeated- Max: *recalls Breloom* Breloom, You did your best. You can rest now. Go Dragonite! *sends out Dragonite* Gold: That was kinda risky, but there is a reason for it. Max: Go Dragonite! Use Dragon Claw! Red: ... use Blizzard Dragonite: -uses Dragon Claw- Lapras: -uses Blizzard- Max: Use Fly! Dragonite: -uses Fly and completes his Fly- Lapras: -is weakened- Max: Now, Dragonite! Use Draco Meteor! Red: ... use Blizzard Dragonite: -uses Draco Meteor- Lapras: -uses Blizzard- Dragonite and Lapras: -both faint- Referee: Lapras and Dragonite are both unable to battle! Narrator: Next time, Mewtwo and Arceus will battle and settle their childhood rivalry. (Preview) Max: I am ready for Mewtwo to fight Arceus, but I didn't know they had met in their youth. I don't know really about their youth except that they fought against their common enemy and battled each other but maybe their final attacks will use every type, and the fight could be long and personal. Stay tuned!